


No Such Thing As Too Much Lubricant

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt 'oil' at TPM100.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Such Thing As Too Much Lubricant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'oil' at TPM100.

“But the Reproduction teacher said we should always use this much lubricant!”

Qui-Gon chuckled. “Well, Master Onnisi’s species has very particular requirements.” Patting Obi-Wan’s slickened shoulder, he added, “It’s lucky some Masters offer supplementary tutoring.”

Obi-Wan’s lips quirked. “Oh? And where might I find one of those Masters? I wouldn’t want to fall behind in my lessons, after all.”

“After emptying three whole bottles of massage oil over yourself, the only thing you need to find is the shower,” Qui-Gon said.

Thankfully, there happened to be one Master who was pleased to meet him there and begin Obi-Wan’s lessons immediately.


End file.
